Anderson and Sheila's Wedding
(That morning in Australia) (however) (Animals gathered into a wedding) (all together) Dog: If it isn't hot in this place, Is there some party going on? Cat: Yes, there is. Rabbit: It's Sheila's wedding. Pooh: Oh, how lucky. Piglet: Who's the lucky groom? Rabbit: A too hoppin' hero. Tigger: Well, mostly. It's Anderson Joey. (BOOM!) (the title is seen) Cat: Oh. Some of you don't believe. Dog: Like the rest of us do. (BANG!) Anderson and Sheila's Wedding (the special begins) (Song starts) (and plays) Periwinkle: There's a party here in Australia, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Sheila and Anderson are gonna have a weddin' Tickety Tock: There's a party here in Australia, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Captain Underpants: You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty Fiona Adorable: A turban that's unraveling just won't do Minka: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Candace: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Mushu: There's a party here in Australia So I'm goin' to paint the town Lachy: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! Plumbers: Anderson's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Spyro: My friend's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Stan: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs Pat: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Fat Albert: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Wallace: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Marie and Priscillia: There's a party here in Australia, And it's got us all aglow Aku Aku: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Arthur: Sure, Nothing to it. Jimmy: There's a party here in Australia, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Stephen Squirrelsky: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Sandy: Without Mr. Snorks and his enemies, everyone's happy. Stephen Squirrelsky: What could possibly go wrong? Sandy: Nothing! The Armed Thugs: There's a party here in Australia And we're gonna rob 'em blind! King Chicken: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind The Local Robbers: With pleasure. The line. Coco Bandicoot: There's a party here in Australia, And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Bunny-Bunny: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Simon: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Bloo: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Mac: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too Johnny Bravo: There's a party here in Australia Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Dexter: Hold on a second. Where's Anderson? Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) Anderson: Where is it? (searches) Anderson: Hmm... (thinks) Spyro: Hello? Sparx: We're waiting. Anderson: Hang on. This is what I need. Cynder: What is it like? (Pulls out a didgeridoo) Bentley: A flute? Anderson: No. It's a didgeridoo. Dad carved this. Hunter: You had parents? Anderson: Ja. Unknown. No offense. Sgt James Byrd: Not known? None taken. Anderson: Well, This time, We'll have a beautiful time. (Song continues) There's a party here in Australia And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Sheila: There's a party here in Australia And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!" Anderson: I always like a better family. Sheila: I never ever had a real true friend. Both: Someone who could just understand me. Agent 9: Hey, come on, Anderson! We'll get through this with you helping! Tigger: There's a party here in Australia And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Kittens: Anderson's gettin' married, and it's gonna be Amazing how Anderson could've come so far... Jiminy: They're finally getting married. ! Junkyard Gang: They're finally gettin' married! The Rustlers 90's: They're finally getting married! Ruby: Look at all these presents! Sheila: We're finally getting married! Gnorm: They're finally getting married! Anderson: I'm finally getting married! All: They're finally getting married at the party in Australia! HTF Characters: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me LPS Characters: To the party in Australia! (Song ends) (and stops) Fat Albert: A party's going on now. Gotta party. Gotta party. Help me. I can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp. Somebody rub the lamp. Oh. You know I feel it. All: Ahem. Fat Albert: That's enough. All: Sorry. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nbi5k2q-9w10LE8IawxbkafVsF-bl9mQ Graham: Terry, get the stuff ready, and get the others going. Terry: TV went boom. John Weasel: Not working. Wallas: Never works right. Paul Stoatbert: I'm trying hard, but more adjustments need to be fixed, you know. Graham: You're not seeing what you're doing. Do you? Cajun Fox: Not really. (Back with us, Broadcast is on and starts) (and plays) Mr. Dink: Hello, Hello, Hello. Welcome to our today's broadcast here in Australia. Mrs. Dink: And see what's playing on this program? Skeeter: Exactly. Connie: It's a special wedding about Anderson and Sheila getting married. Doug: They're two kangaroos. Patti: Ever since they met in 2018. Mr. Dink: So stay tune for this wedding as it brought you by Boomerang. Mrs. Dink: From Cartoon Network. Anderson: Hope I look perfect for a groom. Bentley: Especially when you need a top hat on top. Anderson: Oh nonsense. Sgt James Byrd: So what? You'll look like a perfect groom with a top hat on. Chef Pierre: But you're find now. Reader Rabbit: And perfect too. (FANFARE) Anderson: Huh? (turns back) (We look back) (and gasp) (Sheila came in) (looking lovely with Anderson putting a top hat on his head) (Mickey Dragon saw this on TV) Mickey: What?! Oh! Two kangaroos getting married together! Keith: Darn it. It's a bummer. Jagger: Yet romantic. Mickey: WHAT?! What did you say? Jones: Um, nothing? Mickey: You know the rules, Never ever say that word next to me, Cause I AM the leader! Phinny: Yes, Mickey. You are the leader. Um, I... Jagger only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. (GRIN) Tosha: Just saying. (Sheila walks forward) (carefully) Anderson: I never seen you more pretty before. Sheila: And nice top hat you've got on your head since you like nice. Anderson: Shall we? Sheila: Yes, we can. Rodney Squirrel: It's way too magical. I'm not gonna cry. Will not. Darlene: Me neither. (We went forward) (together) (Mouseysqueaky saw this on TV) Mouseysqueaky: Rats! Not another wedding I have to get used! Yet more babies are coming! Chef Pierre: So we are gathered here for these love kangaroos. Anderson and Sheila. Spyro: Way to go, Sheila. Chef Pierre: Sheila, You sure you can have Anderson as your beloved husband? Sheila: Sure may. Chef Pierre: And Anderson, You sure you'll have Sheila as your beloved wife? Anderson: Sure can. Chef Pierre: Good. From the stars of God and the heavens of Jehovah, You will have love and life from the Holy Grail and peace within the time of joy. As God ordered me to help him, Cause now, I will now pronounce you, Kangaroo husband and wife. Both: Yay. (Anderson smiles and tossed away his top hat) (into the distance and come back for it later to wear) (They kiss) (and hug) (We cheered and clapped) (and whistled) (Bells ring) (loudly) (They place rings on each other's fingers) (and shake hands) (John saw this on TV) John: Blast! Two kangaroos married together. No offense, but still makes perfect sense. (Song starts) (and plays) Sasha: Think about—am—the generations and they say we wanna make it a better place for our children, and our children's children, so that they they they know it's a better world for them, and think they can make it a better place Tawnie: Heal the world Make it a better place For you and for me And the entire human race There are people dying If you care enough for the living Make a better place For you and for me Melody: There's a place in your heart And I know that it is love And this place could be much brighter than tomorrow Emerald: And if you really try You'll find there's no need to cry In this place you'll feel there's no hurt or sorrow Barbra: There are ways to get there If you care enough for the living Make a little space Make a better place Sasha: Heal the world Make it a better place For you and for me And the entire human race There are people dying If you care enough for the living Make a better place For you and for me Emerald: If you want to know why There's a love that cannot lie Love is strong It only cares for joyful giving Tawnie: If we try we shall see In this bliss we cannot feel Fear or dread We stop existing and start living Sasha: Then it feels that always Love's enough for us growing So make a better world Make a better world Fantasy Girls of USA: Heal the world Make it a better place For you and for me And the entire human race There are people dying If you care enough for the living Make a better place For you and for me Tawnie: And the dream we were conceived in Will reveal a joyful face And the world we once believed in Will shine again in grace Melody: Then why do we keep strangling life Wound this earth, crucify its soul Though it's plain to see This world is heavenly Be God's glow Barbra: We could fly so high Let our spirits never die In my heart I feel you are all my brothers Tawnie: Create a world with no fear Together we'll cry happy tears See the nations turn their swords into plowshares Melody: We could really get there If you cared enough for the living Make a little space To make a better place Sasha: Heal the world Make it a better place For you and for me And the entire human race There are people dying If you care enough for the living Make a better place For you and for me Sasha: Heal the world Make it a better place For you and for me And the entire human race There are people dying If you care enough for the living Make a better place For you and for me (They repeat) (the same line) Fantasy Girls of USA: There are people dying If you care enough for the living Make a better place For you and for me There are people dying If you care enough for the living Make a better place For you and for me You and for me You and for me You and for me You and for me You and for me You and for me You and for me You and for me You and for me You and for me You and for me Heal the world we live in, save it for our children Heal the world we live in, save it for our children Heal the world we live in, save it for our children Heal the world we live in, save it for our children (repeat) (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: The next day. (The Next Day) (Lionel reads the headlines) Lionel: Oh boy. More weddings on the way. And two kangaroos are married. Poodles: The way it needs to go. Lionel: Whatever. (Trevor Sr reads it) Trevor Sr: Oh boy. Yet more weddings on the way. Trevor Jr.: That's the way it has to be, Pops. Trevor Sr: Yeah. Whatever. Sylvester: (reads it) I'm impressed. (whistles) Anderson: This headline is perfect. Sheila: And always the greatest one since we're doing spoof travel and Squirrel Theater plays. (They giggled) (and laughed) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Anderson Joey Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Weddings Category:Specials